


Hold Still

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: She’d turned on her heel and headed back the way she came, neither Nick nor Ellie had the opportunity to refute her apparently spot-on accusation…
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

> "Stop it! It tickles!"
> 
> requested by erinchristmaselvis on tumblr 😘

“If you don’t hold still…” she murmured angrily under her breath. Blowing out a puff of air in frustration. Ellie had been attempting to wrap this damn ankle for the past ten minutes—a task that used to take her less than five when she’d done it regularly for her injury-prone brothers.

“It’s not my fault!” The denial and exclamation rolled into one package easily infuriating Ellie.

Pausing to pull the cool air in through her nose, fill her deprived lungs, and release through slightly less clenched teeth, Ellie tried again.

Starting at the rough arch that had clearly missed its maintenance pedicure the past few months, she rolled the wispy gauze bandage up and around. Her fingers keeping contact with the skin to lead the way and decrease any slack. She made it two loops this time and was about to start her ascent up the ankle before…

“Stop it! It tickles!” Nick practically jumped from his perch on the cold metal autopsy table, effectively kicking Ellie’s carefully held bandage roll spiraling to the floor, unraveling in its wake.

She felt her blood boiling, steam akin to a ready tea kettle spewing from her ears—Ellie was over it. Deliberately unfolding from her squat to go rescue the bandage roll for the- ump- teenth- time, she couldn’t help but stomp the short distance to the discarded gauze. Marching back to resume her position, she began speaking as Nick warily replaced his injured foot on her lap.

She hoped her words packed as much punch as she felt, “Nicholas Torres, if you don’t let me finish…so help me God I won’t be held accountable for my actions.”

Nick scoffed in surprise, “ _I’m_ not the one using my delicate fingernails on someone’s sensitive skin! It’s not _my_ fault!”

Ellie snapped her head up to glare at him, “ _I’m_ trying to help you! Excuse _me_ for trying to be gentle!” She was on a roll at this point and couldn’t stop, the sarcasm dripping heavily from every word, “What? Would you prefer I dig my nails into your flesh so hard as to leave marks??”

The dilating of his pupils wouldn’t have been noticeable to anyone but her. No one else would have heard the double entendre of her words- an innuendo she didn’t even mean in the moment.

Nick had appeared to stop speaking- stop breathing. His foot had stilled in her now clammy hands. Ellie felt her lungs constrict at the intensity of his stare.

The charged moment seemed to draw out for what seemed like ages. Until finally the faint noise of autopsy doors sliding open brought attention to a newcomer. Neither one was able to snap out of the heated look…that is, until Kasie’s echoing voice bounced over, a splash of ice water on their situation.

“Uh hello? Guys?” She’d paused briefly, surveying the scene before her, as her voice took on that low tone she got when she wanted out of a particular conversation, “Look, if this is some weird foreplay thing y’all got going on- I want out.”

She’d turned on her heel and headed back the way she came, neither Nick nor Ellie had the opportunity to refute her apparently spot-on accusation…


End file.
